DWMA Boarding School
by Wings of Legacy
Summary: The Soul Eater gang has enrolled into the DWMA, a boarding school for Meisters and Weapons! Basically if the DWMA followed the school system like real life. Rated T for language and teenagers being teenagers. ON HOLD
1. Packing

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
**Hey everyone! Legacy here. This is my first story! *confetti cannon* Anyways, considering that this is my first ever fanfiction on here, I'm going to make some mistakes. Please bear with me! I will learn as I go on, and correct any mistakes that I find.**

**ABOUT THE STORY:**  
**Alright, so this story will be based off of me and my friends high school life, except with Soul Eater characters. (Scrambling locations, of course.) Making this story centered around what is going on at my school will hopefully make it seem more realistic, and also help me cope with chaotic freshman life. Enough rambling from me, this isn't what you came here for. Enjoy!**

* * *

**August 10th, 8:00 PM**  
**Maka's POV**

Ring... Ring... The endless tone of Maka's iPhone. _Why won't he pick up?_  
"Domino's pizza."  
"Very funny, Soul."  
"Well it worked the first time..."  
"Shut up! Anyways, new school. Did you get in?"  
"You mean DWMA, right? Nah, wasn't accepted into their elitist little boarding school. Don't want to hang out with those prissy losers anyways."  
"Wait... What? You didn't get in? But... We were gonna go together..."  
"Haha, totally got you! Of course I got in. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Soul, that's not funny!"  
"Well I'm laughing. Anyways, I move in the 13th. Leaving on the 12th though since it's quite a ways away."  
"Same. You done packing? I'm about halfway."  
"Halfway? Maka, you're usually more on top of things. I'm almost done. Just have to charge electronics and pack chargers."  
"Guess I should get back on that then..."  
"I'll leave you to it. Night."  
"Night."

Maka hung up, and flopped backwards onto her bed with a sigh. She hasn't seen Soul all summer, and she couldn't wait to see him again at this new school. She would be nervous, but since someone she knows is with her everything should be alright.

"So far away, though... But it could be much further."

Maka lives in Michigan, and the DWMA is in Iowa, in a city called Death City. Creepy name, creepy looking school, wonderful grades from almost every student. It's a boarding school for Weapons and Meisters. The school is in such a strange location because Iowa is towards the middle of the country, and isn't all that busy so it was easy to make a giant school there. Maka received a scholarship, so she made Soul apply so she wouldn't be alone. He didn't seem to care, so she didn't feel guilty. Soul lives about an hour away, but he's so busy with his music that she hasn't seen him all summer. Them both going to a boarding school should make things a lot easier so they can hang out.

Maka rolled over, and stared at her bags, half packed. _I'll get up... And work on it... In a few seconds._ She didn't move, just stared at her bags. _Anytime now..._  
She realized she'd need some motivation. _Coffee. When I'm done, coffee. Three, two, one..._ Maka shot out from on top of her bed and sped around the room, gathering the remaining things she needed. Necessities, and some clothes. She'd buy more clothes in the city so she didn't have to transport that many things, and they supposedly had gym uniforms so packing several changes of clothes was unnecessary. She slowed... Zipping her last suitcase... And stopped. Maka stared at her work triumphantly.

"This will totally blow up as soon as I unzip it."

She spun on her heels, and left her room, to get some much deserved coffee.

* * *

**Argh I'm so sorry this chapter was so boring! I promise it'll pick up, and I'll fix formatting/grammar issues. Just hang in there. I already have the next few chapters planned out, and they should get much better. Please review, they motivate me to continue the story!**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2! Don't expect me to come out with chapters every day, I just have spare time on my hands, and lots of ideas for the chapters to come. Spacing off in class gives me plenty of time to think. ;)**

**Also I swear to god I'll make the chapters not have such unoriginal names later on. I'm just really struggling with chapter names right now, lol.**

* * *

**August 13th, 8:00 AM**  
**Black Star's POV**

"Ah. Beautiful. At last, a school worthy of my leadership," Black Star beamed, while looking up at the large building. He cracked his knuckles. "Time to show these kids their new leader, Lion King style." After around half an hour of experimentation, bruises, and profanity, the young man had finally reached the top of a red spike on the building. _I should remember how I got up here_, he thought. He walked to the edge of the spike, his head high, and put his hands on his hips. "Your leader has arrived," he said with a bow, "Oh... Wait."

Nobody was here yet.

"Ah well. I'm not going through hell to climb back up here again. I guess I'll just have to wait for the audience to come to me." Black Star looked at his watch.  
"8:30? Damn... I'm two hours early." Being early isn't cool. Being late is cool. He grumbled and sat down, letting his feet dangle over the side of the spike.  
"What am I supposed to do for two hours?"

* * *

**August 13th, 10:00 AM**  
**Kid's POV**

"This is pointless. Why do I have to go to this school anyways? I was perfectly fine with taking online courses," Kid grumbled as he left his home. "And why are we leaving at such an asymmetrical hour? It's disgusting."  
"Look Kid, you're going to need to get off your high horse and suck it up. This is for your father," Liz scolded, "Going to his school and actually living there like the other students will make your father very happy, and the socialization will do you good."  
Kid scoffed. "And do what, monitor the halls? Why should I live there if my home is nearby?"  
"It's part of the learning experience!"  
"Learning experience my ass. I bet that place is horribly asymmetrical."  
"Then it's your job to fix it."  
Kid stopped, dead in his tracks. His eyes widened. "You're absolutely right! I must cleanse those poisoned grounds of their impurity. For the greater good."  
"Kid, did you take your pill today?" Patty giggled.  
"What...? O-of course I did! Don't bring it up..." Kid's face reddened.  
"You might need a higher dosage then!" Patty erupted in a fit of giggles as they stopped at the car.  
"Well, after around 10 minutes of arguing... We made it to the car." Liz sighed.  
"New high score!" Patty shrieked. The trio got into the car. "Liz, are you sure that Patty has a high enough IQ for this school?" Kid asked skeptically.  
"No," Liz replied, "but I'm too afraid to leave her home alone after what happened last time." The two shuddered as the driver, a worker hired by Kid's father, pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

* * *

**August 13th, 10:30 AM**  
**Maka's POV**

The car pulled into the parking lot near the school. The drive was a nightmare. Nearly a day of gas stations, old people radio, and 1x1 time with her father. Whenever he would talk, Maka would pretend to be asleep just to avoid him. "Alright, we're here. Will you talk to me now?" Spirit pleaded. Maka scowled. "Fine. What do you want?" She growled while stepping out of the car. Her father did the same. "Well, I have a surprise for you."  
"What?" Maka was getting impatient as she opened the back hatch of the car, taking a look at the two suitcases full of her things. "I got a job!"  
"You should've a long time ago."  
Spirits face fell. "Well that wasn't nice. Anyways, I'm going to be the school councilor! You can come to me with all your problems~"  
Maka stopped dead, as she dramatically looked at the sky. "WHYYYY?" She fell to her knees. Spirit held an unamused look as he pulled out Maka's bags. "Love you too, hun." The duo unenthusiastically dragged Maka's bags up the large staircase.

The two dramatically collapsed as they reached the top, but quickly got up again to see what was going on. There were many people by the main entrance, and they were all looking up at the same thing. "What is it?" "Is it dead?" "Should I go tell someone?" She heard various murmurs spread through the crowd. She decided to push through the see of people to see what they were staring at. It appeared to be a boy, on one of the red spikes attacked to the building. He looked either dead, unconscious, or asleep. She grabbed a small pebble off the cobblestone and used her expert arm to throw it all the way up at the kid. He yelped and woke up, accidentally sliding too far and falling off the spike he was lying on. Everyone gasped as he flailed, falling towards the ground.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot longer! The first one was short just because it was an intro, I expect the chapters to be more of this length from here on out. Please review! Reviews motivate me to write faster.**


End file.
